All My Love Is Just For You
by FyRraiy
Summary: iKON fict. Binhwan/Bjin/HanbinxJinhwan. One Shoot


**All My Love Is Just For You**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**Happy Reading**

"Kim Jinhwan berhenti disitu sekarang!"

Namun yang diteriaki tetap pada kegiatan berjalan cepat sedikit berlarinya. Tak sama sekali menoleh atau bahkan mengindahkan seseorang yang sedari tadi setia mengejar dan meneriaki namanya agar berhenti untuk melakukkan kegiatan kejar-mengejaran mendadak itu.

Bukan. Bukan saling kejar mengejar dengan tawa dan canda. Namun dengan bubuhan perasaan resah keduanya yang tak dikatakan satu sama lain.

"Kim Jinhwan" lagi-lagi - Kim Hanbin- kekasih dari seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi setia ia kejar meneriaki kekasih hatinya yang menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

Ia sudah cukup sabar untuk terus-menerus mengikuti kekasihnya. Hingga ia mencoba untuk meraih tangan kekasihnya.

HUP

Ia mendapatkannya.

"Kim Jinhwan, kita perlu bicara"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, lepaskan" ucap Jinhwan dingin tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hanbin.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman yang mungkin saja berujung pada ujungnya tebing dari hubungan mereka.

"Hyung, dengar. Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Percayalah" ujar Hanbin bersi keras menjelaskan.

"Kita berakhir saja Hanbin-ah"

Bingo.

Ini benar-benar ujung dari hubungan mereka. Mungkin.

"M-mwo?" tanya Hanbin tak percaya akan jalinan manis yang mereka untai sejak dua tahun lalu kini putus begitu saja.

"Kita berakhir Hanbin. Hubungan kita hanya cukup sampai disini" jelas si namja mungil yang sekarang menatap dalam manik mata sang kekasih dengan matanya yang berkaca. Ah, atau mungkin mantan kekasih lebih tepat.

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini. Kita tidak akan berakhir" sanggahnya tak percaya.

"Anni. Kita sudah berakhir. Jangan menyentuhku. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa pun lagi sekarang. Lepaskan" ujar Jinhwan dingin sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Kim Jinhwan"

"Kim Hanbin! Lepaskan!" Teriak Jinhwan meronta. Tetapi Hanbin malah makin menatapnya tajam dan mengeratakan cengkramannya.

"Hanbin-ah... kumohon" kini Jinhwan bahkan memohon padanya. Tapi, Hanbin tidak semudah yang

dibayangkan. Ia makin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya lagi di tangan Jinhwan yang membuat garis kemerahan pada tangan seputih susu Jinhwan.

"Wae?" Tanya Hanbin sedikit berteriak, membuat Jinhwan takut dan berhasil meluncurkan sebutir air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ia tahan semampunya.

Jinhwan menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah deras mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Hanbin. Serasa semua kosakata yang ia miliki hanyut bersaman dengan deras air matanya. Atau mungkin sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengingat alasan dari pada rasa nyeri yang selama ini ia pendam. Rasa yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya saat ini. Sebuah kesalahaan kecil. Atau mungkin sudah tak patut di sebut kecil lagi, kesalahan yang diperbuat Hanbin yang disaksikkan langsung dengan kedua mata minim Jinhwan. Sebuah kesalah pahaman yang tak kunjung diluruskan.

Semua kejadian yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan hati Jinhwan. Meruntuhkan semua kata-kata manis yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk di ucapkan Hanbin.

Yah. Sebuah hubungan pasti ada saat dimana terjadinya pertikaian antara keduanya. Tapi jika tak kunjung diselesaikan, mungkin akan berujung pada penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Ini hanya kesalahan ringan yang dibuat Hanbin namun tak kunjung memperbaikinya. Tak kunjung memperbaiki retakkan hati Jinhwan yang hilang ketika menyaksikan dirinya dipeluk oleh wanita lain, mengundang wanita lain ke apartemennya, membiarkan wanita lain duduk dipangkuannya dan bahkan membiarkan wanita lain menciumnya.

Huh, bahkan dari semua kejadian di atas bukan saja hanya satu wanita. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu atau mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa Jinhwan melihat itu semua. Membiarkan Jinhwan mencoba mengatasi itu semua. Mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya yang hilang sendirian.

"Hanbin-ah..." ucap Jinhwan parau.

Perlahan Hanbin mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya lalu melepaskannya. Benar-benar tidak rela untuk melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. Namun tatapan sendu Jinhwan membuatnya mengerti sebesar apa rasa sakit yang ia torehkan. Dan ia tak ingin menabahkan penderitaan unntuk Jinhwan. Tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa nyeri berdenyut di dadanya. Namun jika ini akan menghilangkan semua beban yang di tanggung Jinhwan selama ini, ia akan merelakkannya.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk dan mengecup Jinhwan memberi ketenangan. Namun menyentuhnya saja Jinhwan pasti akan melontarkan kata-kata kasar lagi yang tak pernah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Bagaimanapun perasaan cintanya untuk Jinhwan benar-benar besar. Tak bisa dikatakan lagi dengan kata-kata atau bahkan dibandingkan dengan seluruh harta karun yang ada di bumi ini.

Jinhwan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.  
.

BRAK

Hanbin membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia masih menyesal mengapa ia tak berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang ia perbuat.

Tak sepenuhnya ia perbuat sebenarnya. Wanita yang datang ke apartemennya bukanlah orang asing, namun memang jinhwan tak mengenalnya. Adik sepupunya, yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan memelukknya tepat setelah ia membuka pintu dan tepat di depan mata Jinhwan yang berada di belakang keduanya. Namun gagal. Hanbin gagal menjelaskannya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan nama Jinhwan saja tak sempat. Jinhwan sudah berlari dari sana.

Dan soal wanita yang duduk diatas pangkuannya, itu hanya sebuah scene drama kelasnya. Dan itu pun batal total ketika ia mengetahui kalau Jinhwan berlari pergi saat melihat adegan itu yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Namun untuk perihal kasus ciumannya dengan wanita lain. Bukan sebuah drama belaka. Di sekolah mereka siapa yang tak kenal Kim Hanbin si pangeran. Dan siapa pula yang tak ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan itu berarti siapa juga yang tidak tertarik untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Jinhwan.

Meskipun dengan sepuluh kalinya Hanbin untuk menjaga Jinhwan, tidak ada yang menjamin kalau keselamatan Jinhwan dari pembullyan fans fanatik Hanbin seratus persen aman. Jinhwan sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan teror yang mengerikan. Tapi demi perasaan cintanya terhadap Hanbin ia tetap mencoba untuk bertahan dari semua kelakuan gila para fans Hanbin. Ya, meskipun cukup banyak juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Arghhh" teriak hanbin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh. Tidak, dia memang bodoh mungkin. Yah, tapi mari kita hargai atas cintanya selama ini untuk Jinhwan yang tak hentinya bertambah setiap harinya.

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dari pada keadaan Hanbin. Jinhwan benar-benar buruk untuk menampakkan dirinya sekarang. Matanya membengkak karena tangisnya. Ujung hidung mancungngnya sudah berubah menjadi warna kemerah mudaan. Kedua pipi mulusnya tampak banyak sekali bekas aliran air matanya.

"Jinan-ie... makan malam sudah siap chagi. Ayo turun yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Aku tidak ingin makan ibu" serak Jinhwan.

"Jinan-ah..." sebenarnya bukan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk membujuk anaknya. Ibunya hanya tidak ingin memaksa dan membiarkan Jihwan berfikir dengan tenang untuk beberapa waktu, karena esoknya Jinan kecilnya pasti akan berceloteh panjang di kali lebar tentang semua keluh kesahnya meskipun dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Ibu..." panggil Jinhwan dari dalam kamarnya untuk memastikkan keberadaan ibunya.

"Ya, sayang" sahut nyonya Kim di balik pintu kamar Jinhwan.

"Apa appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Ya, appa sudah menunggumu dibawah"

CKLEK

Tak lama setelah itu Jinhwan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Menampakkan wajah kusutnya yang disambut pelukkan dari sang eomma. Nyonya Kim benar-benar sedih melihat anaknya seperti itu.

Semuanya makan dalam diam. Melihat keadaan Jinhwan yang seperti itu, sepertinya sangat tidak tepat untuk saling melempar candaan. Bahkan adik kecilnya Donghyuk yang biasanya tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Appa..." cicit Jinhwan membuka pembicaraan yang membuat semua menghentikkan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Aku... ingin... ke Amerika"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak berakhirnya hubungan Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Tak ada tegur sapa yang biasa terjadi. Berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak melihat satu sama lain. Berpura-pura tak pernah mengenal sama sekali.

Ujian kelulusan untuk tingkat akhir membuat Jinhwan harus fokus pada semua materi-materi yang mungkin ia sudah lupakan. Semua buku-buku tebal yang selalu menemaninya di setiap harinya membantunya untuk menghilangkan nama Hanbin di otaknya. Meskipun itu hanya bekerja untuk sementara.

Masih sama. Keduanya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tidak berkurang barang sedikitpun.

'Tidak bisakah kita bersama kembali?'Batin Hanbin saat berpapasan dengan Jinhwan yang tetap kekeh dengan wajah dinginnya.

Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka bermesraan tanpa memperdulikkan tempat yang membuat Jinhwan bersemu membuat Hanbin gemas. Yang sekarang tak lagi bisa ia lakukan.

Jam makan siang yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan untuk melihat senyum cerah dari kekasih mungilnya yang sudah menjadi asupan utama untuknya tak lagi ia dapatkan. Wajah ketus yang selalu Jinhwan gunakan saat mengetahui keberadaan Hanbin di sekitarnya.

Berjalan pulang bersama di sore yang mulai dingin. Menghangatkan satu sama lain. Saling bergandengn tangan. Mengecup kening Jinhwan saat telah sampai tujuan pertama, rumah Jinhwan yang tak lain merupakan rumah kedua calon mertuanya. Yang sekarang menjadi mantan calon mertuanya.

"Jinan-hyung, kenapa kalian terus-terusan membohongi perasaan satu sama lain?" Tanya Donghyuk tiba-tiba. Ya, Donghyuk dan Jinhwan berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Namun Donghyuk berada dua tingkat dibawah Jinhwan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" Tanya balik jinhwan mencoba mengelak.

"Tantu saja membicarakan hubungan kalian berdua" jawab Donghyuk polos dan mendapat helaan nafas dari Jinhwan enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang ada sangkutannya dengan dirinya dan juga Hanbin.

Tak sengaja mata Jinhwan dan Hanbin saling bertemu sesaat. Dan Jinhwan langsung mengalihkan pangdangannya ke arah lain. Mengetahui Hanbin yang menatapnya terus menerus ia merasa canggung.

Ah, dan sekarang Hanbin malah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jinhwan. Tentu saja Jinhwan merasa gugup. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Hanbin. Namun di sisi lain ia sangat menginginkan Hanbin kembali padanya.

Jinhwan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Makin mengeratkkan genggamannya pada sendok yang di pegangnya. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup tak normal lagi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Hanbin akan sampai tepat di depannya. Mungkin ini lebih membuat Jinhwan gugup ketimbang menunggu hasil nilai kelulusannya nanti. Namun...

Sepertinya perkiraannya salah.

Hanbin tidak menuju ke arahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Dan tidak sesenti pun menengok ke arah Jinhwan lagi.

Oh, Kim Hanbin tak taukah dirimu bahwa Jinhwan sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

"Pengecut sekali kau" ujar salah seorang namja di samping kursi Hanbin, Song Minho yang hanya di balas decakkan oleh Hanbin.

"Memang apa susahnya membawanya pergi dari kantin dan bicara bahwa kau ingin kembali menjadi kekasihnya" ucap Minho lagi dengan mudahnya.

"Apanya yang mudah. Kau ini"

"Itu mudah Kim Hanbin. Hanya tinggal katakan Jinhwanie, jadilah kekasihku lagi. Saranghe" ucap Minho lengkap dengan mimik muka yang ia buat sedramatis mungkin.

"Song Minho. Kim Hanbin. Jika kalian tidak bisa diam keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" Teriak si guru berambut putih yang sedang mengajar kelas mereka. Yang membuat Minho memasang wajah ngerinya dan membuatnya seketika diam sediam angin(?)

Tentu bicara saja itu mudah. Namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya, semua kata-kata yang telah terangkai mungkin akan menguap begitu saja. Meskipun Hanbin yang sudah berkali-kali menguatkan hatinya untuk meminta Jinhwan kembali padanya. Namun naas, setiap kali melihat Jinhwan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakkannya. Sebenarnya sih, bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja kilasaan wajah Jinhwan yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka terus saja terngiang. Sama seperti tadi saat dikantin. Awalnya ia sudah yakin, namun saat melihat Jinhwan yang seperti enggan bahkan takut untuk mellihatnya ia tak jadi mengatakan perasaannya saat itu.

Ia ingin mengobati luka yang ia torehkan. Namun di lain sisi ia takut akan menyakiti Jinhwan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jingga langit sore menemani Jinhwan berjalan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hari yang sangat-sangat melelahkan. Berkutat dengan soal-soal yang memualkan dari pagi hari hingga sore hari sangat menguras tenaganya. Balajar itu berkali lipat membutuhkan tenaga dari pada membersihkan lab sains sendirian. Ditambah lagi dengan tumpukkan buku-buku tebal tak kira-kira yang ia bawa di tangannya. Menambah penderitaan hidupnya saja.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Ponsel Jinhwan bergetar di saku blazernya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha mengambil ponselnya tanpa menjatuhkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya dan juga tetap berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa digit pin untuk membuka lock screen ponselnya. kalau mau tahu, Jinhwan bahkan belum merubah sandi ponselnya, tanggal dimana mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah malas menggantinya atau memang tidak berniat menggantinya.

Ia melihat satu notifikasi e-mail di sana. Dari sepupunya Yunhyeong. Ia akan tinggal bersama keluarga Yunhyeong disana. Ia terenyum hampir tertawa membaca e-mail dari sepupunya yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tak ia kunjungi tetap masih sangat lucu seperti anak tujuh tahun. Dan tak lupa sepupunya itu melampirkan selca imutnya.

Tak mau kalah Jinhwan juga mengambil selca dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah sangat menyedihkan. Ia menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya seperti orang ingin menangis dengan menunjunkkan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Dan mengetik sederet kalimat balasan. Dengan senyum mengembang Jinhwan ingin menekan tombol send.

BRUKK

Belum sempat membalas e-mailnya ia sudah terlebih dahulu menabrak entah apa itu dan membuat dirinya juga ponsel serta buku-bukunya terjatuh. Dari yang ia tahu sepertinya objek di depannya itu adalah seorang makhul hidup. Tidak mungkin itu adalah hantu, karena kaki seorang yang menabrakknya menapak ke lantai. Tapi jika dilihat ia merasa familliar dengan sepatu di depannya itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapakah gerangan yang ia tabrak. Namun sesaat itu juga ia cepat-cepat memunguti semua buku-bukunya yang jatuh tak beraturan di lantai.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya seorang yang menabrak Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin.

Jinhwan sangat merutuki kebodohannya bisa sampai menabrak seorang Hanbin. Orang yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Setelah mengambil dan membawa kembali semua buku ke genggaman tangannnya Jinhwan segera bangkit dan berjalan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Hanbin yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil Jinhwan yang menjauh meninggalkan senyum kecut di wajahnya.

Hanbin membuang nafasnya kasar dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil buku milikknya yang tertinggal dikelas tadi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak begitu saja di lantai koridor itu.

Ia sangat hapal dengan ponsel yang satu ini. Ponsel milik Jinhwan. Ponsel yang selalu Jinhwan gunakan untuk menanyakan kabar dan mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Miris. Lagi-lagi Hanbin tersenyum kecut. Hanbin menekan tombol power di bagian atas ponsel Jinhwan. Hey, itu tidak sopan!

Hanbin benar-benar sadar tidak seharusnya ia lancang mengotak-atik barang yang bukan miliknya. Ya, paling tidak biarkanlah ia melihat-lihat selca yang mungkin saja Jinhwan ambil setelah mereka tidak memiliki hubungan. Ia benar-benar rindu melihat senyumannya lagi.

Ia memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan berharap Jinhwan tidak menggantinya. Mengganti sandi ponselnya dengan angka lain dan bukkan lagi tanggal di mana jalinan manis mereka mulai. Hari pertama dimana mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tentu saja itu sudah pasti bekerja.

Namun saat itu juga rasa sakit di dadanya kembali berdenyut.

'_Yun-ah, aku benar-benar merindukkanmu~_

_Lihatlah, aku sangat menyedihkan dengan buku-buku mengerikkan ini. Tolong aku!_

_Aku akan segera ke Amerika setelah ujian akhir ini._

_Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakkan masakan Song ajhuma lagi kkk~ _

_Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu, aku sangat merindukkan kalian'_

Sebegitukah bencinya Jinhwan kepada dirinya hingga ia memilih untuk pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Antara marah dan kecewa. Hanbin tak dapat mengartikkan perasaanya.

"Lancang sekali kau tuan Kim" ucap seorang namja mungil dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kim Jinhwan. Ya, Jinhwan yang sadar bahwa ponselnya tak ada segera kembali ke tempat kejadian tadi. Untungnya saja ia belum keluar dari wilayah sekolahnya. Sedangkan sang namja yang dikatai lancang menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau seharusnya tau sopan santun tuan. Kembalikan barang yang bukan milikmu kepada pemiliknya" ujarnya lagi sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan barangnya kembali tangannya kini sudah dicengkram erat oleh lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja Jinhwan memberontak. Tapi entah tenaga Jinhwan yang sudah habis digunakkannya untuk belajar seharian ini atau memang tenaga Hanbin yang terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan" ucap Jinhwan masih setia memberontak.

"Akhh..." pekik Jinhwan karena punggungnya berbenturan dinding koridor dengan cukup keras dan lagi-lagi buku yang ia bawa kembali berserakan dilantai.

Sadar atau tidak tapi kini Hanbin tepat berada di depannya. Tak ada jarak lebih dari sepuluh senti antara tubuh Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Kedua ujung sepatu milik mereka sudah menempel sekarang. Hanbin mengunci kedua tangan Jinhwan di dinding. Mau memberontak pun sudah sulit untuk Jinhwan.

"Wae?" Tanya Hanbin dengan suara rendahnya tepat disebelah telinga Jinhwan. Bahkan hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan daun telinga Jinhwan. Hangatnya napas Hanbin membuat Jinhwan bergidik. Darahnya mendesir hangat dan ribuan kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih meninggalkanku?" Tambah Hanbin lagi membuat kedua alis Jinhwan bertaut bingung.

"Aku masih mencintaimu hyung, tidak bisakah kita kembali?" Kini bibir Hanbin mulai bergerak menciumi searah garis rahang Jinhwan. Jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi pada Jinhwan sekarang. Bersemu dan berdegup. Hatinya terus saja berteriak rindu atas semu perlakuan Hanbin terhadapnya. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk erat tubuh Hanbin. Namun bagaimana pun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukkan hal itu.

"Saranghe" itulah kata terakhir Hanbin diatas bibir Jinhwan sebelum benar-benar melumat lembut bibir mungil milik Jinhwan. Namun disaat itu juga sebulir air mata Jinhwan kembali lolos.

Tak ada nafsu yang menguasai. Hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tangan Hanbin kini sudah tak menahan kedua lengan Jinhwan melainkan merambat ke pinggang kecil Jinhwan dan mengusap lembut tengkuk Jinhwan.

Mungkin Jinhwan sudah lelah untuk memberontak dan membiarkan Hanbin terus melumat bibirnya meskipun ia tak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa terus menangis. Menangis karena tak bisa membalas Hanbin. Ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya untuk melupakan Hanbin. Tapi dilain sisi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa memenuhi keputusannya untuk melupakan Hanbin. Jinhwan tak bisa melupakan Hanbin. Tak bisa membuang rasa cintanya begitu saja.

Bahkan sampai Hanbin menyudahi ciumannya pun Jinhwan tetap menjatuhkan buliran bening dari matanya.

"Mian... mianhe" lirih Jinhwan.

Hanbin memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah. Perasaan kecewa kembali menyapanya. Meskipun sedikit merasa lega karena dapat mengatakan perasaannya yang terus ia pendam.

Jinhwan kembali memunguti bukunya yang lagi-lagi berserakan dengan sesenggukkan. Namun kini tak lupa dengan ponselnya yang entah kapan di jatuhkan Hanbin. Biarpun terlihat retak sedikit di pinggirnya, bagaimanapun ponsel itu memnyimpan banyak kenangan tentang dirinya dan Hanbin. . ponselnya yang telah menjadi saksi atas cinta mereka

Dan lagi-lagi Jinhwan hanya berlari meniggalkan Hanbin dengan senyum mirisnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dan sampai dirumah. Hanya itu saja yang Jinhwna inginkan sekarang. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Antara sesegukkan dan lelah berlari. Tembok pertahanan yang ia buat setebal mungkin benar-benar sukses Hanbin runtuhkan dengan sekali sentuh.

Dadanya terus saja berdenyut ngilu saat memikirkan Hanbin. Bukan. Bukan tentang kesalahan Hanbin padanya. Tapi kesalahannya yang tak bisa mengatakkan bahwa ia juga ingin kembali menjadi kekasih Hanbin. Egonya terlalu tinggi hingga lidahnya tak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata yang benar-benar ingin ia ucapkan. Pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar sedang tak singkron.

Sebuah kebohongan besar jika seorang Kim Jinhwan mengatakkan ia tak ingin kembali menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Hanbin.

Jinhwan membanting kasar pintu rumahnya. Melepas sepatunya asal dan berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat. Tak memedulikan Donghyuk yang memanggil-manggilnya khawatir.

Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya kelantai setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Perasaannya sangat kacau.

"Kenapa? kenapa ini terasa sangat sakit?"

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak Jinhwan menolak permintaan Hanbin untuk menjalin cinta kembali. Itu berarti hari ini adalah hari dimana Jinhwan harus pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk waktu yang cukup panjang.

Bayang-bayang Hanbin menciumnya masih terus terbayang di otaknya. Sejak saat itu hari-harinya tidak bisa lepas dari memikirkan Hanbin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melihat Hanbin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi yang diinginkan sama sekali tak ia temukan dari kemarin. Dengan kata lain Hanbin membolos hampir sebulan. Ya, tapi siapa yang berani mengeluarkannya. Ia kan putra dari pemilik High School itu.

Jinhwan bahkan sudah nekat ke kelas Hanbin. Tapi tentu saja tidak terang-terangan. Ia hanya berpura-pura kebetulan lewat didepan kelas Hanbin waktu itu. Dan yang ia dapati hanya kursi kosong tempat Hanbin duduk biasanya.

Donghyuk dan kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali karena katanya ayahnya memiliki jadwal rapat sedangkan Donghyuk tidak mungkin pulang sendiri, bisa-bisa bukannya sampai ke rumah malah sampai ke Busan. Jinhwan hanya memandang kosong orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang tentang Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah, akankah kau menungguku?" Tanyannya entah pada siapa.

"Aku pasti akan menunggumu hyung"

Mendengar suara entah siapa yang menjawab pertanyaanya Jinhwan langsung memutar badannya kebelakang. Mulut dan matanya sedikit membulat melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum tulusnya disana. Ia bahkan berfikir kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi sekarang. Bermimpi bertemu dengan Kim Hanbin yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang sekaligus berdebar tak jelas. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia tak sedang bermimpi indah.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali padaku, Kim Jinhwan" ucapnya tegas.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

Namja mungil bertahi lalat itu terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tenangnya menyusuri jalanan setapak yang dipenuhi dengan daun menguning yang berguguran. Senyum manis tersungging tak hentinya ia tampakkan.

Suasana yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah mendebarkan jantungnya. Langkah kakinya yang membawanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat mengetahui ada seorang yang sudah menunggunya lengkap dengan senyumnya yang sangat tampan.

Sangat tampan hingga melihatnya saja sudah sukses membuat pipinya bersemu. Perlahan, ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya mendekati seorang pemuda tampan itu.

"Selamat datang kembali hyung" ucap Hanbin saat Jinhwan sudah benar-benar berdiri di depannya.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung..." panggil Hanbin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ne"

Hanbin membuang nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal gugup. Hanbin bersimpuh dihadapan Jinhwan dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bludru berwarna biru tua.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Kim Jinhwan?" Tanya Hanbin tegas dengan menatap dalam manik Jinhwan.

"Ne..." jawab Jinhwan malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah cherry siap santap sekarang.

Hanbin tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jinhwan. Penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia. Ia berdiri mengambil cincin putih dari tempatnya tadi hendak memakaikannya pada Jinhwan. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi Jinhwan sudah menghantam bibir Hanbin dengan bibir tipisnya. Tidak hanya ciuman sekilas, ia terus menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hanbin meskipun ia harus sedikit berjinjit. Jinhwan memejamkan matanya dan terus mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Hanbin yang membuat Hanbin terdorong kebelakang, untungnya saja ia bisa menahannya sehingga mereka tak terjatuh.

Hanbin meraih tangan kiri Jinhwan dan perlahan memakaikkan cincin ke jari kelingkin Jinhwan. Hanbin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Kini ia merambatkan tangannya memeluk posesif tubuh Jinhwan dan mulai mendominasi dalam ciuman yang kini akan mulai berubah menjadi panas.

Meraup dan melumat bibir manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Hanbin terus saja menekan tengkuk Jinhwan memperdalam lumatan-lumatan yang ia lakukan terhadap bibir mungil Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengigit-gigit bibir Jinhwan lembut membuat Jinhwan dengan senang hati membukakan jalan masuk bagi Hanbin kedalam mulutnya. Menelusuri setiap bagian didalamnya.

"Ya! Kim Hanbeen! Beraninya kau melakukan hal asusila terhadap hyugku!" Teriakan melengking menggelegar menghancurkan aktifitas kedua insan yang sedang saling menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Donghyuk, adik manja kesayangan Jinhwan. Saking manjanya ia bahkan minta di gendong oleh sang namjachingu, Kim Jiwon.

"Dongie!" Teriak Jinhwan tak kalah menggelegar lengkap dengan wajah merahnya karena dipergoki adik kecilnya sedang berciuman panas. Namun bukannya membuat takut, malah membuat tawa ketiganya pecah.

.

.

.

.

END~

**Thanks untuk semua yg sudah mau baca fict ku...**

**Mian klo msh banyak kekurangan ^^**

**Silahkan beri kritik dan saran...**

**Gomawooo~**


End file.
